Nindog Stark
}} Nindog Acevedo, (忍の犬) es un mago destacado del gremio Little Jägers y padre de Natsuki Pasado Nindog, nació en un reino muy lejana llamado Midoria, la cual estaba en constante guerra con otros reinos,desde pequeño demostró un gran dominio con la magia, aunque sus padres le prohibían utilizarla frente a otras personas, ya que en el reino donde vivía no era común ver magos y cuando iban solo causaban problemas, pero igual se las arreglaba para practicar. Se crió como cualquier niño normal, destacando debido a su inteligencia y fuerza física, en la Escuela y en la Milicia (todos los jóvenes de Midoria a la edad de 14 años estaban obligados a entrar al ejercito del reino), llegando por esto a la edad de 16 años a ser uno de los Estrategas y Asesinos de Élite del Rey. Como estratega logro el dominio de reinos neutrales gracias al dialogo y como asesino, logro asesinatos esenciales (gracias a su magia) en el curso de la guerra, aunque todo esto lo hacia solamente para hacer que sus padres se sintieran orgullosos de él debido al haber nacido mago(lo cual, según el rey era una maldición). Luego 5 años a la edad de 21 años decidió dejar el ejercito y establecerse junto a su esposa e hija en una casa a las afueras del reino, el Rey muy enojado por esto ya que, había perdido a uno de sus mejores hombre les quito todos sus beneficios, aunque esto no impidió que Nindog junto a su familia llevasen una vida tranquila. A la edad de 24 años cuando su hija tenia 6 años, esta comenzó a demostrar dominio de la magia por lo cual Nindog comenzó a acompañarla a todas partes, aunque nadie podía evitar lo inevitable, y un día mientras estaba en el colegio lanzo a un compañero con magia causando un gran alboroto en el reino, el Rey enterándose del suceso, mando a ejecutar a toda la familia de Nindog frente a sus ojos, y este no pudo hacer nada mientras colgaban a su esposa, hija y padres, cegado por la ira libera todo el poder mágico que tenia destruyendo todo a su paso, llegando así hasta el Rey al cual mata con sus propias manos, sucedido el asesinato se entrega personalmente a la justicia de Midoria y es condenado a cadena perpetua, cuando llevaba 3 años encerrado, un viejo amigo le dice que la chica que vio colgada no era su hija, sino un cadáver y que su verdadera hija había sido enviada al reino de Fiore, Nindog en ese momento lloro de alegría y se libero de su celda y puso rumbo a Fiore. Así paso 3 años buscando a su hija por todo Fiore, preguntando por cada casa y siendo algunas veces golpeado por ser un foráneo, así que un día un anciano le dijo que se inscribiera a algun gremio ya que ahí podría aprender a controlar su magia y conseguir información, fue así como a la edad de 30 años entro al gremio Little Jägers para perfeccionar sus técnicas como mago y poder recabar información sobre el paradero de su hija, solo el maestro del gremio Alastor Lestrange conoce toda su historia, los demas miembros solo saben que viene de una tierra lejana. Actualmente tiene 34 años y aunque ya no se pasa el dia buscando a su hija, aun tiene la esperanza de encontrarla. Apariencia Nindog es un adulto de 34 años, tiene el cabello negro peinado hacia atrás con unos mechones que sobresalen hacia delante cerca de los ojos, sus ojos son marrones y tiene un tatuaje de la cara de un lobo en su espalda. Su vestimenta consta de un terno de color negro, con una camisa blanca y corbata roja y unas gafas que utiliza siempre. Tiene una Katana y un cinturón con naipes de plata y la cadena que le regalo su hija. Personalidad Nindog aparenta ser muy serio y desconfiado, pero en realidad es una persona muy sentimental y amistosa que sufrió mucho por la muerte de su hija. Al venir de otro lugar y no conocer mucho la cultura de Fiore a veces evita las conversaciones y casi solamente se le a visto hablando con el maestro del gremio, su relación con los otros miembros del gremio no es mala, eso si Nindog es muy respetuoso con todos y los trata de manera muy cortes incluso a quienes son menor que él. Nindog un amante de lectura, la música y el buen vino (no es un borracho), por eso es normal que cuando esta en el gremio este en la barra del bar bebiendo algo o leyendo un libro. = Magia y Habilidades = Habilidades *Gran Poder Mágico: a pesar de que nunca le enseñaron utilizar muy bien la magia, Nindog no tiene nada que envidiarle a otros magos en cuanto a poder mágico se trata. *Fuerza Física: al ser entrenado en la milicia desde pequeño, Nindog posee una gran fuerza que es aun mas sorprendente si la mezcla con magia. *Sentidos mejorados: al ser entrenado para asesinatos, Nindog mejoro sus sentidos, especialmente el de la vista. *Velocidad: Nindog posee una gran velocidad ya sea para realizar ataques combinados. *Artes Marciales: Nindog posee un gran conocimiento en el uso de diversas artes marciales. *Espada: a pesar de no utilizarla mucho, Nindog se perfecciono en el uso de la espada llegando a ser un dificil adversario incluso para espadachines experimentados. Su espada la usa principalmente en su modo Luna Roja. 014UE .gif|Habilidad de pelea de Nindog Gaara-vs-rock-lee-o.gif|Velocidad de Nindog Tumblr lyfvcgxUkE1ro4aslo1 500.gif|Poder mágico de Nindog Tumblr mbfjn9VXM11rst5fjo1 400.gif|Fuerza bruta de Nindog Tumblr mjb3fi5Q1Y1r72ht7o1 500.gif|Habilidad con la espada de Nindog =Magias= Magia de Cartas Es una magia de tipo invocación, que consiste en utilizar cartas especiales para distintos motivos; dependiendo la variación de cartas, se pueden convocar diferentes tipos de personas, objetos y elementos desde las cartas, las cuales pueden tener diferentes efectos según las combinaciones y el empleo que se les dé. *'Cartas de Pica': Como su nombre indica se utiliza una carta de pica, su poder consiste en atacar al rival usando cartas como si fueran cuchillas. *'Carta de Diamante': Como su nombre indica se utiliza una carta de diamante, su función consiste, en incapacitar al rival a través de cadenas *'Carta de Trébol': Como su nombre indica se utiliza una carta de trébol, su poder consiste en proteger al usuario utilizando tréboles mágicos. *'Carta de Corazón o Cartas Burning': Como su nombre indica se utiliza una carta de corazón, su poder consiste en atacar con cartas cubiertas en llamas. 'Personificacion' esta magia vinculada ala magia de cartas, consiste en invocar a los espiritus de las cartas del Mazo de Nindog, dependiendo del valor de la carta (desde el 2 a el Jocker), varia el poder y daño que tiene, las fases más poderosas de meno a mayor son: el Jack, Queen, King, As y Joker, los demás números también pueden invocarse, pero no son tan poderosos como los demás. Tumblr mmaxotNHn91rxekheo1 500.jpg|As de trébol AliceOfWonderlandGOLDJoker3-768x1024.jpg|As de pica Tumblr mq7gmffuY71r4zh2uo1 500.jpg|As de diamante Enyo by genzoman-d4s4s9w.jpg|As de corazón Leonidas by GENZOMAN.jpg|K de trébol 480px-Iron mask black as death by genzoman-d4iim1r.jpg|K de diamante WarOfKings Spade King-765x1024.jpg|K de pica WarOfKings Heart King-766x1024.jpg|K de corazón Grace OMalley by GENZOMAN.jpg|Q de picas 371px-Pele by genzoman-d3984f3.jpg|Q de corazón Tumblr n109xxUZNf1rmg7i0o1 500.jpg|Q de diamante Ishtar by genzoman-d32hzek.jpg|Q de Tréboles Jack of spades Kroenen by clefchan.jpg|J de pica en modo ataque Aesir card03.jpg|J de pica en modo defensa ElvesOrcsKing.jpg|J de diamante Etsu hatter by xxnana chanxx-d4n1ub7.png|J de trébol 164844.jpg|J de corazón Joker Es la magia mas poderosa de Nindog, consiste en que Nindog invoca al Joker de su baraja, este aparece en forma de espíritu a su espalda protegiéndolo cuando lo ataquen desde un punto ciego o ayudándolo a mejorar sus ataques, también puede utilizar sus cartas como portales para transportar al Joker y que este ataque a los enemigos. Con esta magia la espada de Nindog se transforma en una Oz. Si Nindog utiliza esta magia en Modo Luna Roja su espada se convertirá en una Oz. Q's_joker_card.png|Carta del Joker Q's_scythe_attack.png|Oz de Nindog Multi-Blade_attack.jpg|Nindog utilizando sus cartas como portal para atacar a sus enemigos con su hoz JudgeQ's_scythe.png|Nindog y Joker Tumblr mnec74QeFg1r09teho1 500.gif|Nindog utilizando cartas pica Tumblr mnfv66pZEq1qfetl0o1 500.gif|Nindog utilizando cartas corazon Magia Perdida Moon Force Es una magia que permite a Nindog aumentar su fuerza,agilidad, poder mágico y mejorar sus sentidos, esta magia consta de cuatro fases: *'Luna Nueva': en esta etapa Nindog aumenta sus sentidos y fuerza. *'Luna Media': en esta etapa Nindog mantiene las características de su fase anterior ademas de su agilidad y poder mágico. *'Luna Llena': en esta etapa todas las habilidades de la fase anterior están al máximo y ademas mejora el uso de la katana *'thumb|Nindog en Modo Luna RojaLuna Roja': en esta etapa Nindog obtiene un considerable incremento de todas sus habilidades, con lo cual puede incluso llegar a estar al mismo nivel de algunos magos clase-S(incluso superar a aquellos que sean muy novatos). En esta etapa su apariencia cambia un poco, apareciéndole unos tatuajes tribales en el antebrazo derecho e izquierdo y uno parecido a una media luna con un lobo en la espalda, su pelo cambia a color negro y le crece hasta la altura de los hombros, le crece una barba de color negro, sus músculos se incrementan un poco y su vestimenta cambia asemejando a un vaquero: consiste en unos pantalones, botas y abrigo negros, una camisa roja y un sombrero y su katana cambia su forma, después su cuerpo queda muy desgastado. 560910dz.jpg|Katana de Nindog en modo normal 523177dz.png|Katana de Nindog en modo Luna Roja Estadísticas =Citas= *''"Ríe cuando puedas, llora cuando lo necesites."'' *''"A veces es mejor cerrar la boca y parecer idiota que abrir la boca y demostrar que lo eres (la cita de una canción."'' *''"Un minuto de mi tiempo es oro, pero no me importa regalarle oro a quien quiero."'' *''"Guardame en tu corazón y que no se te olvide,que he muerto al perderte porque tu eras mi vida" ''lo dice al viento, en honor a su hija. =Curiosidades= *A pesar de ser un mago que utiliza cartas, solo sabe jugar Poker y hacer castillos con ellas. *Le gusta cocinar todo tipo de cosas, pero si fuera por el solo comería pollo con puré de papas. *A pesar de que nunca nadie le enseño a utilizar magia, es muy hábil en el uso de esta. *La cadena con una cruz que tiene, nunca se la saca ya que fue un regalo de su hija. *Muchas de sus citas son de canciones o libros. *A pesar de usar lentes, siempre se los saca para leer, por lo cual se especula que solo los utiliza como adorno. *Tiene por costumbre tomar una copa del vino al día. *El maestro del gremio le pego la costumbre de fumar, aunque solo lo hace cuando esta emocionado o ansioso. Categoría:Magos Categoría:Miembro de Little Jägers